The Missions of Morality & Love
by Forever Galindafied
Summary: Miss Upland wrestles with the dark world of politics and trials of the heart: working with the dubious 'Organization' to rescue both Oz and Elphaba from The Wizard's tyranny, not an easy task when one's heart is slowly breaking. Gelphie/ Fiyeraba & Etc...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there everyone, this is my first Wicked tale and is something I have been working on for quite a while now. Its mainly centred around Glinda, purely because I adore everything about her, but Elphaba will be featured rather prominently also (as will Fiyero as the story moves on). I believe this incorporates some of the book and musical, however I am also taking a little creative license with this, so I apologize for any confusion. **

******In this particular story Galinda does not become 'Glinda' until later on. I know in the musical she changed her name previous to Emerald City, but there will be a different reason for the change in this tale. **This first chapter is set just after Elphaba abandons Galinda in the Emerald City, upon her return to her room in Shiz. The story itself will alternate between Glinda/Galinda's past and her present, as we learn that she is far more aware and involved in politics than we were initially lead to believe. I really hope you all enjoy it, and I really appreciate any reviews. I will also do my utmost to respond to any questions or suggestions you have, so feel absolutely free to comment on any aspect.

**Disclaimer: I ow****n absolutely NONE of Wicked, be it the wonderful novels or Broadway phenomenon.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

Galinda stumbled through Shiz University, dazed and nauseous with regret coursing through her veins. Her mind was racing as she slowly began to comprehend the events that had unfolded in the days before, they had been one emotional blur and seemed to have vanished as if they had never existed at all. She was unaware of the fact that to anyone other than herself she appeared utterly intoxicated: tripping over her own feet, grabbing at the walls, dragging her nails across the paintwork as she found her way to the room she and Elphaba had once shared. However, she was not drunk, her once elegant form simply felt numb. It was as if she was in a stranger's body, her soul desperately trying to cling on for dear life as she detached herself from the world. It was painful, overwhelmingly so, as she unlocked the door and crept into the darkened room. She could not bring herself to turn on the light; this room didn't even _smell_ the same without Elphaba's presence, seeing it without Elphaba strewn across her bed reading one of her gods-awful books would shatter her heart even further. She would keep the light off.

She collapsed onto pink sheets, cursing to herself for her utter stupidity, if she had _told _her... Galinda screamed into her pillow, the lace that surrounded it irritating her skin. In her frustration she tore it off, the rip in the fabric allowing feathers to tumble out. If she had just _told_ her... she had wanted to tell her, she had wanted to tell her with all of her heart, but she had convinced herself that it was better Elphaba not know. Galinda had thought she was protecting her, keeping her from the dangers she would surely have faced as Galinda would soon face herself. She had misjudged the situation and now her dear friend, the one who's spirit had somehow matched Galinda's own, was gone: surely to be shunned and abhorred within society, unwittingly putting herself in grave danger. The grave danger Galinda had been trying to protect her from all along.

"You did only what you could Galinda," said the voice of a man, unseen in the shadows of the room, "You could not have known the outcome. The mistakes of the wizard are not your doing, Elphaba will survive. The Organization will pull all the favours we have accumulated to make it so, my dear, please stop your tears."

The man placed a gentle hand on Galinda's shoulder, which was shaking violently, and she made no attempt to control her hysterics. She simply sobbed, screamed and cursed until her body could take no more.

With a heavy heart and battered mind, Galinda slowly met the man's eyes. Her bottom lip quivered as she spoke, her voice weak with exhaustion. "She gave me so much and I destroyed her life."

"Galinda..."

"If I had been as honest with her as she was with me this would _not _have happened." Galinda stated as her voice slowly found momentum, "If I had told her about The Organization, about our _plans_..."

The man put a finger to her lip in an attempt to hush her, "Not so loud, my dear, if Morrible wanders past and hears your cries of an "organization" all these years will have been for nothing."

"I'm sorry," Galinda replied in the meekest of voices, "I just wish I could do it all again, I wouldn't have listened to any of you, to _myself. _I would have told her."

"We were all mistaken," the man told her, sorrow tainting his voice, "I should have given my sister's morality far more credit, predicted that she would pull a stunt like this as soon as I heard of your trip to Emerald City. The damn girl is stubborn as a mule."

"It must run in the family," Galinda said with a sad smile.

Within the hour Galinda had gradually drifted off to sleep, her head swimming with nightmares of Elphaba's potential death.

* * *

The next morning, Galinda pulled all her strength together, got herself washed, dressed and turned up at Horrible Morrible's sorcery class with her best 'Galinda smile'. She'd rather be damned than have Morrible see the true impact of her actions, instead choosing to continue with the spoiled, air-headed pretence she had been portraying for so long.

"Ah, good morning Miss Galinda," Morrible said with a grimace, she detested the idiotic blonde that managed to weave her way into Shiz simply through family connections, "I trust you are in better form now that you have rested a night in your own bed."

"Why thank you, I do believe I am." Galinda replied, her smile sickly sweet, "In fact, I am thrillified to have your class today. I plan to put all my energies into sorcery from now on, since I no longer have any _green _distractions."

"Yes, Miss Elphaba's disappearance was unfortunate, but I trust the wizard will not let her spread her lies throughout all of Oz. Measures will be taken, I assure you of that."

Galinda clasped her hands tightly behind her back, "She _abandoned_ me, Madame, in a strange city full of hard-headed views about right and wrong. I believed her to be my best friend, I know now how wrong I was."

Galinda had realized her only way to protect Elphaba now was to continue with her mission, and allow those tyrants to believe she was whole-heartedly on their side. The lesser she was considered to have a mind of her own, the greater chance she had of someday helping Elphaba without seeming at all suspicious. The goals of the Organization had always been her priority, stopping the disgusting actions of Oz's government was of great importance, it was her whole life. However, it soon turned out that her friendship with Elphaba, her dear Elphie, became an integral part of that life, and she would do whatever it took to save her.

Galinda graced Madame Morrible with her usual hit and miss sorcery skills during class, holding back a smirk as she failed to change the colour of the teapot her tutor had placed in front of her. The truth was that Galinda was fast becoming an incredible sorceress, putting all her energies into honing the skill whenever she could grab a moment alone. She was not academic in the slightest, in fact she detested academics, but sorcery... well, that was a different kettle of fish altogether. Galinda may have dreaded every class she had with Morrible, but it all became worth it when she managed to steal the rarest of sorcery books here and there for a night, frantically packing her brain with information she would spend the next few months practicing relentlessly. Galinda was more than a little aware of her talent, but truthfully lacked the confidence to realize the sheer power she held. Something that was sure to unlock itself when the Organization needed it most.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you wondering, I had previously titled this as 'The Organization', which I've now changed to the much more fitting "The Missions of Morality & Love".**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there everyone, just to let you know this chapter contains flashbacks into Galinda's past, which are in italics. However, a flash****forward ****is also posted in italics at another point within the chapter, so please do be aware of that. ****Please do review, I really do appreciate them ! =)**

******Also, for my plot to have more substance, the character of Shell is the _eldest _sibling in the Thropp family, with Elphaba being the middle child and Nessarose the youngest.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

_A little girl, no more than nine years in age, sat on the edge of her father's mahogany desk, swinging her legs as she played with the edge of her petal pink gown. She was a stunning child with flaxen hair and eyes as blue as the ocean, every visitor to the Upland residence commented on her supreme beauty, much to her mother's delight. However, Galinda was far more than just a pretty face, something her father reminded her of frequently. She was a bright, articulate, precocious little ray of sunshine with a smile that could light up any room. Galinda was more precious to her father than any jewel in Oz, and Galinda undoubtedly believed him to be the hero of heroes. The relationship between father and daughter was truly unique, and the pair were more alike than any two peas in a pod. Her father would tell her wild tales full of adventure and suspense, never failing to leave her wide eyed and her imagination bursting at the seams. In return, Galinda would make him laugh until he was clutching at his sides, taking pride in causing a grown man to laugh so heartily. Thanks to her father, Galinda's childhood was full of light and laughter, never once sensing anything other than love and comfort when they were together. That was until the day her father died. _

_Galinda breathed in deeply as her legs repeatedly crashed against the side of the desk, focusing only on capturing the scent of her father's office, a perfume that had clung to him day after day. It was the smell of old books, black coffee and a dash of honey. Galinda closed her eyes, tears falling down her rosy cheeks, wishing with every fibre of her being that her father would walk through the door. Hours earlier, she had watched them lower his coffin to the ground before dropping a white rose onto the gleaming surface. She now understood what it meant to have a broken heart, and feared that it would never heal. _

_Upon hearing her mother's calls, Galinda slid from the writing desk, her foot catching at a drawer handle sending her tumbling to the carpet. Galinda threw her palms against the floor, grimacing as she straightened herself and smoothed down her dress. The force of her foot had burst the locked drawer open, causing it to spill various papers at her feet. As she gathered the papers in her arms, Galinda was struck by words such as 'dismemberment of basic humanity' and 'stripping of the most essential human rights' which seemed to litter the pages. At only nine years of age, Galinda was not yet aware of the meaning behind such statements, but being wise beyond her years she realised that these documents were of vast importance to her father. She emptied the remains of the drawer and hid the documents under the floorboards of her room, which she had long since prised open to stash her diaries. They were her father's work, the evidence of his existence in the world, and so she kept them there as if to honour his memory. It was not until she reached the age of sixteen that she could bring herself to read those words again, her mind frantically comprehending the thousands of pages she had stored under the floorboards for so long. It was not until she was sixteen that she was able to understand the meaning behind those words, what exactly her father was involved in. It was not until she had reached that tender age that she was able to contact those involved in her father's work, and had begged to join them in their mission._

* * *

The only benefit to no longer sharing a room was that Galinda was able to practice her sorcery skills until her golden heart was content. She was currently pouring through another one of Morrible's ancient books, entitled _The Power of the Sorcerer, _which she had stolen and thrown into her bag when the Madame's back was turned during class. A true sorceress, she had long since realised, had very little use for study materials. The gift could be unlocked only through practice and perseverance, which suited Galinda down to the ground due to her detestation of academics. However, such books opened her eyes to the different abilities she could conquer, with many not having been openly used for thousands of years. She was currently attempting to master the art of turning one's own hand into a torch, her eyelashes fanning her face as she closed her eyes in concentration. At first this trick had seemed like child's play compared to the various others she had learned, _'Surely a girl able to summon a ball of fire to the palm of her hand would be able to master this little technique?' _she had mused only hours ago. However, she was finding it to be frustratingly difficult, her only result so far being the air that surrounded her hand radiating the dimmest of light.

She expelled a sharp noise, equivalent to that of a high musical note, in annoyance at her sudden lack of ability. Her emotional state was clearly affecting the powers she held, she struggled to think of anything other than Elphaba and the worry was throwing her mind off balance. She walked over to the window, embracing the cold air as she leaned out and jammed two fingers into her mouth in order to let out a whistle that would carry a good distance. A few moments later, a carrier pigeon balanced on the window frame, jerking his head expectedly in Galinda's direction. She tied a small note onto the bird, which simply read _'Inform me of news on Elphaba immediately; it is of serious consequence, G."_ She instructed the bird to send the note directly to Shell, whom she had grown to trust implicitly over the three or so years they had known each other. Perhaps his tactics could occasionally be a little questionable, and his morals slightly skewed, but Galinda had quickly learned that his actions did not come from a place of darkness but rather that of concern for the world. Shell went to any lengths necessary for The Organization, and had taken it upon himself to protect Galinda from as many dangers as was possible. Shell was Galinda's one true confidant until Elphaba, she trusted him with her life.

It saddened Galinda to think of Shell's relationship with his sister, the two having never had the time to form any kind of bond over the years. Shell had left home at eighteen after witnessing the murder of four underprivileged civilians, recognizing the uniforms of the murderers as those belonging to the members of the Gale Force. In the years that followed, Shell had attempted to locate members of The Organization, knowing only of the limited, hushed rumours that floated around Oz. Galinda was unaware of exactly how Shell had worked his way into The Organization, or how he had somehow understood that these murders were common practice in Oz (as opposed to being the actions of a few corrupt men), but at her joining Shell had been a member of The Organization for five years. The young man had instantly taken Galinda under his wing, the two being the youngest members that The Organization held, and they had quickly become thick as thieves.

Galinda closed her eyes once more, sensing the bite of the cold air at her skin, and concentrated once more on the task at hand. Outstretching her right arm, Galinda slowly turned her palm upwards, allowing the cold air surrounding her to drain the warmth from her body as she refocused it towards her open hand. Opening her eyes, Galinda was pleased to see a bright white light radiating around the mass of her palm. Walking back towards the pilfered book, Galinda leafed through its pages until she stopped abruptly at one particular item: '_Transportation by bubble?" _she giggled to herself, well there was something she just had to try.

* * *

At that same moment, in a damp and darkened room, a figure clothed in raven black scanned the pages of another book stolen that very same day- _The Grimmerie. _Lips stained with green mumbled nonsensical words, eyes rolled backwards as they were forced into a vision consuming the emerald mind:

"_Elphie," a shaking voice whispered, "Oh Elphaba, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry it came to this."_

_The sound of sobs filled the room as she felt the owner of the sweet voice drag her across the stone floor, cradling her as a face was buried in her coal black hair. Her eyes opened slowly, determined to meet the bright blue saucers that she knew would be filled with unfallen tears. _

"_Please don't cry Glin," she felt herself say, "I'm barely a drop in the ocean, unlike you, my sweet."_

"_Oh Elphie, you mustn't...stop talking in such a way, you'll be just fine... you'll be..."_

_

* * *

_

**...TBC...**


End file.
